The present invention relates to the field of Web 2.0 technologies and, more particularly, to dynamic mashup creation from a set of resources and resource relationships.
Commonly, web applications allow users to customize their view by selecting which information is to be displayed and where. Some applications allow a user to even create new content and display it on their custom “mashup” page. These web applications save the user's configuration of their mashup, so the user can view the same content when they return. Mashups are used in many different situations. For example, a user can create a mashup to use as a central location to check content when they sign online. Mashups can also be used to generate custom views to create a presentation, or manage services or applications. For example, a service manager can create a custom mashup to view different aspects of the service and manage it accordingly.
As more content is created, or content is changed, existing mashups can become incorrect or outdated. In the example when a mashup is used to manage a service or application, the service or application can change over time, and the mashup would be required to be updated accordingly. Also, as more content is created, storage for the content, and each mashup configuration, can become cumbersome.